Teardrops On My Guitar
by greekfreak101
Summary: Barbara is jealous of Dick dating Zatanna. She sings a song. A songfic to Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Doesn't use the lyrics though. One-sided Dibs!


**Hey guys! So this is a one-sided Dibs story! It's about how Babs is jealous of Dick dating Zatanna. Just thought I would tell you before you started reading it. It doesn't mention any names, just _he, she, _and _I._ This is a songfic to Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. I suggest you listen to it as you read.I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teardrops on my Guitar or YJ. **

* * *

I see them standing there, holding hands and laughing. They smile at each other briefly before they kiss. They've been dating for almost a year now. They've been dating since before I joined the team.

I can't handle it anymore. I can't look at them without feeling jealousy and sadness. I leave the room to go to my room. I sit on my bed and wonder why it can't be me in her place.

I see the guitar lying against the wall on the other side of my room. I get up and grab it and then I make sure my door is locked. I don't want anyone to hear me or my pain.

I begin to sing the song that fits with my situation perfectly.

_"[Verse1: Pt.1]"_

He can't see that I want him. That I need him. He has been my best friend for ages. Why can't he see that I am only putting up a façade around him?

_"[Verse1: P__t.2]"_

It's true. She really is a beautiful girl. She has everything that I want. She has him, beauty, and a great personality. That just fuels my jealousy even more. Why can't I be more like her?

_"[Verse2: Pt.1]"_

Whenever he talks to me, it's in private. He always spends time with her, so when we do get to talk, it's just the two of us. We never talk in front of anyone anymore. It doesn't seem right. Why is it like this?

_"[Verse2: Pt.2]"_

I hear him talk about how much he loves her all the time. It's hardly ever anything else. He thinks that she is perfect for him, but I think not. He doesn't know that I am in love with him. He doesn't know that I think about him every night before I go to sleep. Why can't he see it?

I begin to sing the chorus of the song.

_"[Chorus:]"_

He's the reason that I cry myself to sleep every night. He's the reason I can't love anyone else. The only thing that keeps me from breaking down is my wish for them to break up. I don't know why I keep thinking about him. I want to forget about him, but I can't. Why can't I forget?

_"[Verse3: Pt.1]"_

Every time I'm in the same room as him, I can't breathe. He never notices though. He's too preoccupied with her or talking about her to notice. Before I can make him notice, he walks away every time. He was flawless. Why can't I be that way?

_"[Verse3: Pt.2]"_

She doesn't know how lucky she is to have him. If she doesn't love him with all her heart, I will break her. He doesn't deserve to have his heart-broken. It would kill me to see him have his heart-broken. I wouldn't be able to stand it. Why is she the one who gets to have him?

I sing the chorus once again.

_"[Chorus:]"_

He's the reason I cry every time I think of him. He's the reason I can't sleep at night. I have only one wish. I wish that he would love me instead of her. He doesn't look at me that way though. Why do I think about him every second of the day?

_"[Verse4:]_

He never walks me home after school anymore. He used to do it all the time. That is until he started dating that girl. I turn out the lights in my bedroom every night, and I think of the sleepovers we had. We never have those anymore. Every night, I look at the picture of when we would do everything together. We haven't done anything with just the two of us since he started dating her. Why can't I go to sleep without thinking of him?

_"[Verse5: Pt.1]"_

He's the reason why my heart is broken. He has known me long enough to break my heart. He knows everything there is to know about me. And I know everything there is to know about him. Not her, but me. It's something that comes to my mind every day. Why must he date her and not me?

_"[Verse5: Pt.2]"_

He is the only person I need to be happy. Sure I'm happy with my family and friends, but to be truly happy, I need him. I never get him though. She's the one who gets him while I get nothing. Why is this way?

_"[Verse6:]"_

I finish up the last note of the song. I set down the guitar on my bed and lean against the headboard. I don't realize I'm crying until I feel the tears hit my lap.

There is a knock on the door, so I wipe the tears away quickly. I open the door, and I see him standing there. I ask him what does he want, and he wants to know if something is wrong. I ask him why he thinks there is something wrong. His reply shocks me.

He told me he heard me singing. I give him a small smile and tell him that it was nothing. He just smiles back and accepts it. He leaves, and I see walk down the hall. I watch him leave and meet up with her. My heart breaks right there.

He didn't even notice that something was wrong.

I retreat back into my room and lay on the bed. The tears come harder and faster than before. Before I know it, I'm fast asleep dreaming of him.

I have cried myself to sleep once again because of him.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me in a review! Give me criticism or praise! I don't care! I would love to hear what you all think about it!**

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
